


Hello Hope

by RoseanneAstridMikaelson



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, My Version of Season 2, Tribrids, Vampires, Werepires, Werewolves, Witches, Witchpires, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseanneAstridMikaelson/pseuds/RoseanneAstridMikaelson
Summary: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN LEGACIES S2E1, DON'T READ!When Hope managed to get out of Malivore, she landed in front of a certain Doppelganger. But is everything Hope and everyone else that knows the story about Elena true? Did she really marry Damon Salvatore? Where is Damon? Why is Elena some type of Vampire Witch Hybrid when she should be Human. Who exactly is her Daughter and why does she have Hope's Uncle Elijah's eyes?





	1. Hope Escapes Malivore

"Good luck, Clarke."Hope couldn't help but say sincerely as she looked at Clarke.

"Screw you, Hope."Clarke spat furiously and glared as he watched Hope stop struggling against the pull of Malivore, who wanted her so desperately to leave, and flew back into the vortex behind her.

Hope groaned as she landed harshly, face first on the ground, a grassy ground."Ow."Hope grumbled and heard someone chuckle above her.

Blinking, Hope looked up slightly and found a pair of Deluxe Black PU Knee-high Boots in front of her, sitting up on her butt, the auburn haired girl looked up and her blue eyes widened in shock. Standing in front of her, wearing black tights, a dark grey top, and a leather trench coat along with neck length wavy brown hair, was none other then the last Petrova Doppelganger, the Doppelganger, who helped played a part in her being born by willingly sacrificing herself in the Moonstone Ritual so that her Father could become a Hybrid, the Doppelganger that was used as a bloodbag and was turned into a Vampire in a car accident caused by her Aunt Rebekah. The Doppelganger who took the Cure and became Human again. The only Doppelganger who lived and got married to Damon Salvatore.

It was the one and only Elena Gilbert.

But what shocked and confused Hope was that Elena didn't look as though she had aged a day over eighteen.

By taking the Cure, she should have aged!

She should have been in her late thirties!

Her looking like an eighteen year old should be impossible!?!

What was Elena even doing here, she should be Damon Salvatore!?!

"Hello Hope. I'm Elena but I guess you already know that."Elena said, her lips curling up into a small smirk as she looked down at Hope, shocking the poor Mikaelson Tribrid again.

"Y-You know who I am?"Hope stuttered, her eyes nearly popping out of their sockets as Elena held out her hand for Hope to take.

"Of course I do."Elena stated, amused, as Hope hesitantly took her hand and was pulled to her feet.

"But that's impossible! When I jumped into Malivore, everything about who I am, anyone who has any knowledge of me should have been erased from their memories!"Hope practically yelled in Elena's face and the Doppelganger stared at her blankly.

"Are you done?"Elena asked and Hope just stared at her dumbfounded.

Elena sighed softly before she reached out with both hands, cupping Hope's cheeks, and started to rub them, not roughly but not gently either. It was type of rubbing that a Mother did to their child when their face was dirty with mud or grass stains. After cleaning Hope's face, Elena quickly patted Hope down, getting rid of any dirt that clinged to her clothes. Once Elena was done, she noticed the look on Hope's face and her cheeks flushed.

"Uh..."Hope said, unsure of what to say.

"Sorry,"Elena apologised gently."it's a habit I kind of got from your Uncle Elijah and from having a Daughter, who has helped me in the gardens, growing herbs and whatnots, and winds up getting dirty in the process."Elena explained and Hope nodded gently."I'm sure you have questions and you want answers."

"Yeah, I do."Hope said, nodding sharply.

"Come with me."Elena said and turned on her heels.

Hope watched as Elena walked away from her before she quickly followed after her and fell into step with the brunette, looking at her curiously. It wasn't long until they came to a stop under a big tree and Elena jumped up and landed on a low branch and looked down at Hope, raising an eyebrow at her, as if saying; Are you going to ask me your questions or are you just going to stand there, epecting me to give you the answers without knowing what questions you want to ask me?

"How do you remember me?"Hope asked, getting straight to the point.

"I'm a Doppelganger, it makes me _special_."Elena said cryptically, sounding as if the word special was posion on her tongue.

"That doesn't explain anything."Hope stated, glaring.

"You have your Father's glare."Elena said, amused before she sighed when she noticed that Hope wasn't going to ask anything else."Hope, how was Malivore created?"

"A Vampire, a Werewolf, and Witch created Malivore with their blood."The auburn haired girl answered, crossing her arms and glared.

"Correct. Now, how old do you think Malivore is?"Elena asked, leaving Hope stumped for a few minutes as she tried to figure out how to answer that and ended up shrugging."You said a Vampire helped create Malivore. That means that Malivore is century or so younger then your Father and his Siblings, younger then my Bloodline, my Doppelganger Bloodline."

Hope's lips parted slightly in realisation."Your Ancestor's Blood is what helped turn my Dad and his Siblings into Vampires, they created Vampires, so in a way, they're immuned to Malivore?"

"Not exactly. My Bloodline goes back to the First Century, and because a Doppelganger is just that, a Shadow of the Original Doppelganger, we're immuned to affects of Malivore. Well, since I'm the last Doppelganger, I'm immuned."Elena shrugged slightly."However, before you stupidly threw yourself into the pit of Malivore's stomach,"Hope winced at tone Elena used it. It was stern tone of an upset Mother."your Aunt Rebekah and your Uncle Kol started to remember the other Supernatural Creatures, the ones that had been released and sent to find the keys and bring them back to Malivore."Elena explained and smirked."Now they're immuned to Malivore because of what you did and because I sent them my blood... Oh and they're angry with you."Hope grimaced at that."Don't worry, they're more upset that you didn't tell them what was going on and that you never said goodbye to them. But they're also proud of what you did."

"How do you know?"Hope asked softly.

"I've kept in touch with Rebekah."Elena answered before she jumped down and landed gracefully in front of Hope, only to sit down and gestured for Hope to also sit down, which she did.

"I didn't know that."

"Nobody did. I asked her to keep it a secret."

"Ok..."Hope nodded slowly, confused but decided to ask about it later."So, you're immuned to Malivore."Elena nodded."How come you look so.... young."Elena huffed a laugh.

"How come I look like I haven't aged a day over eighteen? Well, that's because I'm part Vampire, Hope."

"But everyone said you took the Cure and married Damon Salvatore."Hope exclaimed before her eyes narrowed."Part Vampire?"Hope asked.

"No, I got sick and tired of people making decisions for me and I made a deal with Silas. I never took the Cure."Elena stated."Silas created an Illusion of me, a real feaky Illusion of me, when he became a Warlock again and I disappeared and had a Daughter in secret."Elena's hand fell on her stomach, her eyes hazed over as if she was remembering when her child was sit in her womb. Hope tilted her head to side gently and smiled slightly, realising that if there was one thing Elena enjoyed, it was motherhood."Anyway,"Elena said, coming out of her memories."that Illusion of me is now dead because it was linked to Damon, who died of Cancer three years ago."

"Oh..."Hope said, shocked."So, how did you become pregnant?"Hope asked, confused.

"Damon had some Witch do a Spell on me, and whoever I was sleeping with, because at time, I had my emotions off!"Elena hurriedly explained when she saw Hope's jaw drop slightly."Anyway, that Spell got me pregnant and then I had Silas turn me into a Witchpire. As I stated before, I'm part Vampire... part Witch, as is my Daughter but currently, like you, she hasn't actually died yet so she's just a Witch. A very powerful Witch at that..."Elena trailed off, looking annoyed yet happy at the same time"Then again, she comes from very big, old, and powerful Witch Bloodlines."Elena said with a chuckle."She's a month older then you. She's with Rebekah and Marcel at the moment."

"So you're a Hybrid of your own kind then. A Witchpire Hybrid."Hope said softly.

"Yep, that's right. Rebekah refers to me as the Original Witchpire Hybrid."Elena looked annoyed.

"How come Rebekah knew and didn't tell anyone?"Hope asked curiously.

"She was only one I could trust. After all, girls got to stick together, right?"Elena said, amused and raised an eyebrow at Hope, who couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Right."Hope agreed with a soft nod of her head."So what now?"Elena tilted her head to the side."I mean, you were here as if you were waiting for me. Why?"

"Because I saw you, Hope, in a vision. I knew where you were going to land and decided to come get you."Elena stated and Hope looked at her in shock."I want to help you in any way I can, plus, if I don't, Rebekah and Kol will have my head. So, what do you wanna do?"

"I need to get back to my friends. Can you take me back to Mystic Falls?"Hope asked, raising an eyebrow at the older woman.

"I can take you but I have stay out of sight."Elena stated.

"Sounds fair and reasonable."Hope stated and the brunette couldn't help but laugh.

"You may be Klaus Mikaelson's kid, Hope, and you remind me of him in some ways but you also remind me of Elijah."Elena said, her gaze flickered away from Hope's piercing blue eyes.

Hope stared at Elena, noticing the far off look on her face and heard the tone in her face voice when she said Elijah's name."You miss him."

Elena looked back at Hope sharply."What?"

"You miss him."Hope repeated and gave her look."But you don't just miss him, do you?"

"I..."Elena trailed off."It doesn't matter anymore... Besides, when I bring him back, along with your parents, he and your Mother will be together again."Elena said and stood up.

"Bring them back!?! You can't, they're on whatever's left of the Other Side and the Hollow!"Hope exclaimed, getting to her feet.

"Hope, I've told you, I'm special because I'm a Doppelganger. My Blood is so old, Hope, and so powerful. I can get rid of that nasty...."Elena trailed off, looking for the right words."That nast thing that is clinging to your Father like a disease."Hope stared at Elena, eyes wide.

"How? How can you bring them back when not even Aunt Freya and Davina could bring them back?"Hope asked as they started walking away from the field.

"Because I know Spells, Hexes, Curses, and Cures that they don't know nor can they ever get their hands on, along with not being able to do those Spells for certain reasons."Elena said with a mysterious smirk on her face."Plus, to get your Mother back, I need your blood. Only a vial. But first, if you need to see your friends, then we're see them first... And besides, I need a Full Moon to bring them back."Hope nodded in understanding.


	2. The Car Ride To Mystic Falls

"You're staring."Elena stated as she drove the car. Hope was staring at her, trying to wrap her head around everything that Elena had told her.

"Sorry."Hope mumbled."It's just odd having someone know who you are when no one else does."

"Rebekah and Kol know who you are."Elena retorted gently.

"I mean, right here, right now."Hope corrected herself."It's like a nightmare..."Hope whispered but Elena caught it and glanced at her."So, you're really going to bring my parents and Uncle back?"

"Yep."Elena said, popping the 'P'

"And the Hollow?"Hope raised an eyebrow at that.

"Will be gone for good. Nothing nor no one will ever be able to bring it back. I promise."Elena vowed, eyes hard and determined to get ride of the Hollow.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."Hope retorted, causing Elena to roll her eyes.

"I never break my promises, not anymore at least."Elena stated coolly."

"Why are you doing this?"Hope suddenly asked and the Witchpire blinked, glancing at the Tribrid with a raised eyebrow."I mean...."Hope trailed off, nibbling on her lower lip."I know you love my Uncle-WOW!"Hope exclaimed as they suddenly whirled off the road and Elena quickly put the car into park before turning slightly in her seat to look at Hope with pursed lips and narrowed eyes.

"I don't _LOVE_ Elijah, ok."Elena hissed, eyes dark and Hope had to keep herself from flinching."My feelings for him, in that way, are long gone. The only thing I feel for him is respect, got it?"Hope nodded warily."And I'm doing this because I owe him and as much as I hate your Father for everything he's done to me, I've learned to let go of the past and move forward. Hell, I've forgiven him, but I will never forget what he did, ok?"Hope could only nod once again and stare at Elena with wide eyes."As for your Mother, I barely know her but I know that she's a great woman and a wonderful Mother and she didn't deserve to die, Hope."Tears formed in Hope's eyes and Elena sighed softly."And no one, and I really mean no one, should ever lose their parents at such a young age."Elena stated and reached out with one hand to cup Hope's cheek, and caressed said cheek, while also getting rid of the tears that managed to escape Hope's eyes."I know what it's like and how you're feeling, Hope. It's the worse feeling you could ever have and it never goes away, but it does lessen over time.... However, you don't deserve that Hope. You, out of everyone, deserves to have your parents alive."Elena said softly.


	3. Elena Goes To See Her Old Friend, Lucy Bennett

Once the Witchpire Hybrid and the Tribrid were in Mystic Falls, Elena took Hope to the Cemetery, near the Salvatore Crypt and had her draw enough of her blood to fill three vials. Once they were done, Elena texted Rebekah that she now had Hope's blood that will help her bring Hayley back from the dead and that she was going to drop Hope off at the Salvatore Boarding School, or as close as she could get without being spotted. Elena asked if Hope was sure she'd be alright before she added her contact number to Hope's phone in case she needed Elena, and told the auburn haired girl that she had go meet up a another Witch friend of hers that had planned to meet Elena in Mystic Falls.

"You really want to do this?"A dark brunette haired woman asked once Elena had come back to the Cemetery, only this time, she was in the Salvatore Crypt.

"Yes, Lucy, I want and need to do this. Hope needs her Family now more then ever, especially if she's going to find a way to get rid of Malivore."Elena crossed her arms over her chest and glared."Besides, that thing wants to kill her because she is the only one, other then myself and my Daughter, who can kill her. She may be a Mikaelson, but she is not her Father. So are you going to help me or not?"

Lucy, as in Lucy Bennett, Bonnie Bennett's cousin, groaned and pulled out a book, Grimoire."Here. This should help you get them back.... Just do me a favour?"Lucy asked hesitantly and Elena raised an eyebrow at her."I don't want anyone ever using that book again, so please, burn it."Elena stared at Lucy for a long time before she nodded and left the Salvatore Crypt. As the Witchpire was walking back to her car, her phone went off and she saw that it was her Daughter's Caller ID and answered it.

"Hello-_Mom, you need to get to Hope, now!_"Elena was cut off by her Daughter's frantic voice.

"Why, what's wrong?"Elena asked worriedly as she picked up the pace to get to her car.

"_Malivore, he sent something after Hope! She's at the bus stop near the School and Mom, hurry!_"Her Daughter exclaimed and Elena hung up before she opened her car door and threw the Grimoire in the backseat and quickly got in and turned the car on, then she connected her phone to the radio.

"Call Hope Mikaelson."Elena stated as she drove out of the Cemetery and towards the school.

"**_Calling Hope Mikaelson._**"The phone started ringing and Elena glanced at it, silently praying for Hope to answer her phone, only to curse when the phone went to voice mail.

"Dammit, Hope!"Elena exclaimed and sped up, not caring about the sped limit.


	4. Hope Meets Elena's Daughter, Mina

"It's a disgusting smell, right?"Came a voice from behind Hope and she nearly jumped out of her skin before she got up and whirled around to find a girl standing behind her."You are so troublesome, do you know that?"The girl asked as Hope looked her over.

She had long wavy chocolate brunette hair, dark hazel eyes, with specks of green in them that wasn't noticable to Human eyes, and olive tan skin. She was wearing a black one sided long sleeve crop top, tight blue jeans with with a black and white belt, and knee length black boots. Her features reminded Hope of Elena, but oddly enough, her eyes is what caught Hope's attention the most. They were like her Uncle Elijah's eyes. Shaking her head, Hope realised that this girl might be Elena's Daughter but Hope knew that she had to be cautious just in case.

"Who are you?"Hope asked, eyes narrowed.

"I'm Mina. Mina Astrid Gilbert. Elena's my Mother."The girl answered calmly and Hope relaxed slightly.

"How did you..."Hope trailed off as she looked Mina over, noticing something odd about Mina."You're not actually here, are you?"Mina smiled slightly."You're Astral-Projecting yourself."

"Yeah, I am. My Mom's looking for you. She's really worried and furious that you've been ignoring her calls."Mina said, crossing her arms and Hope winced, she didn't mean to worry the older Witchpire Hybrid but she thought she could handle everything on her own. Looks like she was wrong."But don't worry, that's just who she is. After all, people say she's a compassionate person-"Mina was cut off by her Astral-Projection body disappearing for a few minutes, leaving Hope to wonder what happened, before the brunette reappeared again."Sorry, Rebekah nearly caught me. I'm not allowed to this Spell at Home."

"Rebekah?"Hope asked, eyes wide."As in Rebekah Mikaelson?"Hope stated more then questioned Mina, remembering that Elena said that her Daughter was staying with her Aunt.

"Yeah. I live with her and Marcel."Mina said sheepishly.

"I know. Your Mom told me but uh, you just acted like you've been with them for a long time and the way your Mom spoke about you being with Rebekah and Marcel suggests that she hasn't seen you in a while.... Shouldn't you be living with your Mom?"Hope asked, confused as to why Elena and Mina made it sound like Mina had been living with living with Hope's Aunt and Uncle/Adopted Brother for a long time.

"Er... no, my Mom, she, um, had a mental breakdown, uh, two years, almost three years ago and she hurt me, accidentally of course."Mina quickly added at Hope's wide eyed look and her hand rubbed her covered shoulder as if she was smoothing out tension in an old wound."But, she tries to keep her distance and I can only talk to her through the phone...."Tears formed in Mina's eyes, which she rapidly tried to blink away, only for one to escape and she quickly wiped away that tear."How is she? I mean, when you were with her?"

Hope frowned as she looked Mina, she could understand where Mina was coming from and wished that she knew what to say to try and comfort her."She's great. Strong minded, uh, stubborn.... Motherly."Hope said and nibbled on her lower lip."You miss her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I mean, I haven't seen her in almost three years and she-she doesn't tell me how she is, I mean, she says she's alright but I don't know."Mina said and shruggered helplessly."I know that she's trying to get better, and Rebekah says she's getting better and I know what she's trying to do for you, and the other Mikaelsons."Mina paused and bit her lip as she looked away for a second, her eyes unreadable for a moment before she looked back at Hope."Could you, if you don't mind, could you look after her, please?"Hope stared at Mina in surprise, wondering how Mina could tust her with something like that."And if I know my Mom like I do, then she'll look after you... I think you two need each other. She needs Hope and you need the Light...."Mina trailed off and groaned."Oh god, I'm acting like my Father. That was so cliche."Mina said and cringed while Hope laughed slightly.

"No, it wasn't. I think I needed to hear that and yeah, I'll look after your Mom."Hope said and smiled at Mina, who smiled back thankfully."And I'll call her."

"Thanks, Hope."With that said, Mina disappeared this time and Hope, stared at the sp pulled out her phone and called Elena's number.

"_Where are you?_"Was the first thing she heard and Hope nearly laughed herself to death. That was a total helicopter Mom thing to say.

"Ah, I'm following a trail of purple blood in the woods."Hope said as she followed the fallen tree and said trail out of the woods."But I think I'm near Mystic Falls High School."

"_Purple blood?_"Elena echoed, confused."_Wait. Don't bother telling me until I get to you._"Elena added before Hope could say anything.

"Ok...."Hope trailed off as she came out of the forest and came to a stop as she stared at High School that stood opposite her."I was right. But I'm not near the High School. I'm standing on the other side of the road, across from it."

"_Alright. I'm nearly there. Just wait for me, I'm only two minutes away from the school._"Elena stated in a serious voice.

"Got it."Hope said before Elena hung up on her and she put her phone away. Like Elena said, she was only two minutes away from where Hope was and her car came to skidding stop near Hope, who was dumbfounded by how fast Elena had been driving, and the Witchpire got out of the car, looking like a mess. Well, not as is in she got out of bed and had bedhair or bags under her eyes but she did look wary as hell and her eyes looked frantic and worried."That was fast."Hope stated, deciding not to comment on Elena's looks or ask if she was trying to kill someone or get herself killed by driving that fast. She also noticed that Elena was wearing a dark blue top and black jeans and ankle boots.

"Are you alright!?!"Elena exclaimed as she quickly walked over to Hope and looked her over when she came to a stop in front of the auburn haired girl.

"I'm fine. Really. Are you furious with me?"Hope asked, remembering how Mina said that Elena was pissed off with her.

"More worried then mad at the moment. But, please, next time, just, answer the phone when I call. I don't want your parents or Rebekah mad at me when I have to not only bring them back from the dead but also you."Elena stated and looked her over again."But you are ok, right?"

Hope nodded."Yeah."Hope stared at Elena for a moment before she hugged the Witchpire, shocking the woman for a second as she had not expected to be hugged by the Tribrid."I'm sorry I worried you."Hope mumbled into Elena's shoulder as Elena hugged her back and rubbed her back before they pulled away."We have a Monster to kill."

"Yeah, I think I got the memo the moment you said purple blood. What are we facing?"Elena asked, looking down at the Tribrid.

"I'm guessing a Troll judging by the smell and Trolls are said to smell disgusting."Hope said with a grimace and Elena groaned.

"Great, my poor and sensitive nose."Elena grumbled, looking disgusted before sighing."Let's go kill a Troll."The Witchpire stated as they walked across the road, towards the Human High School."One question, how do we kill it?"

"Pierce it through the heart."Hope stated and smiled slightly in amusement at the look on Elena's face.

"Great. That means that we have to get close to it."Elena said in defeat.


	5. New Students

Elena and Hope followed the purple blood trail inside the school, only it took them a while to find more of the blood because it turned into droplets. Elena looked around, noticing that nothing has really changed since she was last at the School, which was years ago. The Tribrid glanced up at Hybrid, wondering what she was thinking and also wondered if she should ask about what happened nearly three years ago when Elena had mental breakdown and hurt Mina but thought better of it. Besides, she didn't want to get Mina in trouble for using a Spell she shouldn't have been using.

The duo came to a sudden stop when Hope saw the blood on the floor next to the School Trophy Case. Elena tapped Hope's shoulder and the Tribrid looked up at the Hybrid, who pointed at where there was more blood. Looking in the direction that Elena pointed at, they walked over and saw that blood was directly in front of the janitors closet and some was underneath, suggesting that the Troll was inside. Looking at one another, they linked hands to do a Spell by chanelling Magic together. They lifted their free hand and flicked theur wrists and watched as the door flew open, to reveal nothing. Blinking in confusion, the two glanced at each other, wondering where the Troll was, as they let go of each others hands.

Looking back the way they came for a second, Elena turned back to the closet and went to walk towards it, only to be stopped by a voice;"Aren't you two little short for a janitor?"Hope flinched before looking at who had spoken while Elena merely turned sharply to find a Human boy walking towards them."It's nice to know I'm not the only one trying to hide out on the first day of school."He said with a laugh.

"Oh, no, we-we weren't hiding."Hope stuttered.

"We were, um..."Elena licked her lips nervously."We were looking for the Principal's Office."Elena stated and Hope smiled weakly, hoping that the boy would fall for it.

"Well, you're both in luck."The boy said as he saw someone behind the two girls, walking towards them."I'm new too but I'm pretty sure that's him right behind you."He nodded to the person behind the girls.

"Hi."Both girls whirled around with wide eyes at that voice and the boy walked around Elena to stand next to her and the person smiled at him before glancing between Hope and Elena."I'm Principal Saltzman."He looked between the girls in confusion."Who are you two?"

Hope could only stare at Alaric as if she was seeing a ghost and Elena was in the same boat as Hope in that department. When the two failed to give Alaric a proper answer, they found themselves waiting outside for Alaric to be finished talking with the actual New Student while they filled out who they were and whatnot on the information paper that Alaric had given Elena.

"Why doesn't he remember you?"Hope asked in a whisper.

"I forgot to mention that no one remembers me who I am or I should say what I look like unless I tell them my full name. Another thing Silas did for me as a thank you for willingly giving up the Cure to him."Elena replied with a weak smile."Comes in handy most of the time because because when people, Supernaturals, look at me, they don't see the Petrova Doppelganger, they just see some teenage girl."

"Huh."Was all Hope could say with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I've never used a fake name before in a School."Elena stated and looked at Hope."Got any ideas?"

"Hope and Elena Marshall?"Elena wrote down the names."As for parents, Tom and Kathleen Marshall."

"Kathleen? Seriously?"Elena asked, glaring at Hope, who smirked back at her. The brunette sighed and wrote down the names before the door opened the New Boy walked out and they were called in. Elena handed over the clipboard to Alaric and they sat down in the chairs.

Alaric leaned against the desk behind them and read over what Elena wrote down before looking up at them."You two are blank slates, Misses. Elena and Hope... Marshall?"He trailed off questionably as he looked between them."Parents; Tom and Kathleen.... You two look nothing alike and yet you're both eighteen?"

"My Father married Hope's Mother. We're Step-Sisters."Elena stated as cryptically as possible and Hope nodded along in agreement while Alaric silently 'Ohed'.

"No Transcripts from your last School."Alaric stated and they shared a look when he looked back down at the clipboard.

"I think they might just gotten packed away"Hope glanced away before looking back at Alaric."or something. Like we said, we move around a lot."Hope said, remembering back in the hallway how she said that she and Elena move around a lot when Alaric was questioning them.

"Mmm-hmm."Alaric hummed, acting as though he believed them but both girls knew that he didn't."Well, if you two are going to be here in Mystic Falls, you have to go to School."

"Then we guess it's good thing we're here, right."Hope said and Elena coughed to hide her laughter. Alaric smiled in amusement."Can we go now?"Hope asked when the bell rang and they stood up and turned to leave.

"You know, I, uh,"Alaric spoke up as he stood up straight and the two girls turned to look at him."I got two Daughters."Elena, unnoticed by Alaric, tensed and Hope's eyes grew cloudy."I know when they're not telling me something."They nodded slightly and Alaric went on."So, if there's, uh, anything going on at home, you know, if you're in any trouble, you need to talk, just know I'm here to help."He explained gently."Ok?"They gave him a quick, small, and weak smile.

"I'm fine."Hope said as chirpy as she could."Elena?"She asked when they turned to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine too."Elena said gently before Hope took her hand.

Alaric watched as they walked out of the Principal's office, acting calmly until Elena pulled Hope into the nearest bathroom. Hope went over to the sink and tried to stop herself from breaking down as she gripped the edge of the sink and looked in the mirror before inhaling and exhaling deeply. When that didn't work, she looked down and closed her eyes. Meanwhile, Elena leaned against the wall behind Hope, placing her hand over her stomach as tears formed in her eyes, which she closed tightly and she banged head lightly against the wall.

"Boy problems?"

Elena's and Hope's eyes snapped open and and they saw a dark haired girl looking between them."Uh, yeah. It's kind of a Troll."Hope said as calmly as possible and the girl looked at Elena.

"Family problems."Elena stated before she pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the sink and turned the tap on, cupping a handful of water in her hands and splashed her face with the water a couple of times while Hope and girl, well, mostly the girl talked.

"-Maya."The girl said.

"Hope and she's Elena. My Step-Sister."Maya looked at Hope questionably."She and her Dad got into a fight this morning."Maya nodded in understanding and gave Elena a comforting smile and the Witchpire smiled back slightly in return."Thank you."Hope said as sincerely as she could when the Human Girl turned back to her."Weird question, um, by any chance have you noticed a terrible smell coming from somewhere inside the school?"Hope asked and Elena grimaced. 

"I think everyone has."Maya stated and said that the smell was coming from the boy's gym changing room.

After having her makeup done, Hope and Elena left, with Hope saying thank you again to Maya, to the boy's changing room."I just remembered something. How come I knew who you were when I met you and how did you know that I knew?"Hope asked curiously.

"Well, one, you're a Tribrid. Two, while your Witch Bloodline isn't as old as mine and Silas', it's still strong. And three, my Doppelganger Blood. We're connected through my Doppelganger Blood."Elena stated.

"So, in a way, we're Family?"Hope asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Kind of, yeah. But only through Magic, so that doesn't actually mean that I'm your Blood Relative."Elena explained.


	6. The Vampire Hunters Turned Monster Hunters

"Teenage boys plus Monster."Hope said as they entered the changing room and looked around while looking for for the traces of purple blood, find the purple blood, find the Monster."That's a special combo."Elena went to say something, only to feel someone put their hand sharply on her shoulder, causing a soft slapping sound.

Hope whirled around, slapping the hand off Elena's shoulder and threw her hand out, open palm, hitting the person in the chest, causing them to stumble back before Elena whirled around, the black web like veins appearing under her eyes as her sclera's turned red while her fangs lengthened slightly as she hissed, and dropped her body to the ground, while supporting her weight on one hand and twisted her leg out into a swing and hit her target, causing the person to fall their back with a groan. Hope darted forward and put her palm on the person's chest while pulling her other hand back into a fist, only to pause when the person put their hands up in surrender and was stammering and spluttering. Hope and Elena, who gotten up and her features had returned to normal, realised that it was Alaric, causing them to freeze.

"All right."Alaric gasped out."Okay, seriously. Who are you two?"Hope looked up at Elena in panic while the woman closed her eyes, trying to come up with an answer before opening them just as Hope helped Alaric.

"I'm a-a Vampire Hunter."Hope said and Alaric raised an eyebrow, glancing at Elena with a look that said I just saw you Vamp-out and you expect me to believe that?, look.

"We're Monster Hunters."Elena stated, crossing her arms and glared at Alaric, who's eyes widened momentarily .

"R-right, we were Vamp-Vampire Hunters until my Sister got turned a-and we-we, we came across a Creature."Hope stuttered out.

"What kind of Creature?"Alaric asked, interested, amused, and worried as he straightened out his suit jacket.

"A Creature that's big enough to flip over an empty bus."Elena stated seriously when she noticed the amused tone in Alaric's voice and also remembered how she came across the bus and no Hope Mikaelson anywhere in sight.

Hope went on when she noticed that Elena was going to say anything else."It's green, it's ugly and it smells absolutely terrible,"Elena wrinkled her nose, clearly disgusted."so we're going with a Troll? And it's hiding somewhere, inside the school."Hope explained.

"Uh-huh. And how do you two know that?"Alaric asked.

"Because Hope wounded it."Elena said, gesturing to Hope

"Because I wounded it."Hope said at the same time and gestured to the purple muck on the floor."It's nocturnal, so it hides out during the day."Hope said, sounding sure of herself."Elena and I found a legend that says that we just have to pierce it, through the heart-Listen, you two are not doing anything."Alaric cut them off, frowning in disapproval.

"Okay? You're just kids."

"Actually, I'm not a kid."Elena spoke up and Alaric looked at her sharply."I'm thirty-eight and I'm Hope's Legal Guardian."Elena partly lied about the last bit.

"Well, I don't care. You look like an eighteen year old, so you're kid to me."Elena's eyes darkened and Hope grabbed her hand, feeling the waves of Elena's Magic coming to the surface, and the brunette instantly calmed down."If there's a monster in my school, I'm gonna take care of it."Alaric said and started to walk away.

"No offence, but, um,"Hope spoke up, causing Alaric to pause."we've been trying to kill this thing for over a week, and nothing's worked."Hope partly lied as Alaric turned back to them with a smirk on his face. She had been alone for a week and was trying to kill the Troll.

"If you're Vampire Hunters turned Monster Hunters or whatever, then I'm sure you've heard of Alaric Saltzman?"Elena nor Hope had anything to say to that, other then letting their eyes widened slightly in fake surprise."Yeah. I know what I'm doing."Alaric started to walk away from them again.

"Yeah. You're very famous around here, but you're gonna need our help."Hope retorted and Elena nodded in agreement, making him pause again.

I have put kids in danger before."Hope stared, dumbfounded, as the bell rang while Elena's eyes narrowed and she pursed her lips."And I'm not gonna make that mistake again."Alaric vowed.


	7. Killing The Troll

Elena watched in awe as Hope made a potion from scratch. Literary. Making a potion inside a school locker was impressive but also dangerous."Sure this will work?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at the Tribrid.

Hope glanced up at Elena with a smile."Yeah."Hope said confidently before she closed the lid and shook the jar.

Once Hope was sure it was completed, she handed it to Elena and the two were off to find a Troll. They followed the blood trail down to the basement and Elena silently cursed when she saw her Step-Father come sliding back on the ground. Bending down, Elena rolled the jar towards the Troll and when it hit the Troll's foot, the creature looked down. The moment the Troll looked down, most likely making eye contact with it, Hope cast her Spell to activate the potion.

"**_Sol._**"Hope said, making a waving motion with her hands before covering her eyes and Elena did the same just as a blinding light lit up the room.

The moment it cried out in pain, Alaric was able to grab one of the arrows he dropped."Hope!"Alaric exclaimed and threw the arrow up into the air in front of Hope.

Hope's hand shot up, palm open as a stop signal and used Telekinesis to make it freeze in the air before throwing her hand out, as if she was throwing a ball, and the arrow went flying through the air and hit it's target causing the Troll to cry out in pain before it fell on it's back, most likely dead. Elena, wanting to make sure that the arrow pierce the heart, darted forward at Vampire Speed and bent down to grab the arrow so that she could dig it further into the Troll's skin. Meanwhile, Alaric got to his feet and waited for the brunette Vampire to give the all clear sign. When she did, Alaric and Hope moved towards Elena, who got up.

"Told you so."Elena said, smirking at Alaric.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go ahead and agree with your Troll theory."Alaric said, ignoring Elena's small jab.

"Yeah, well, it's nocturnal, so I figured I'd just make some artificial sunlight."Hope replied as Elena came to stand next to her and placed a hand on the auburn haired girl's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze to tell Hope that she was proud.

Hope smiled up at Elena, pleased by the fact that the Witchpire was proud of her."You didn't you didn't say you were also a Witch."Alaric retorted, causing Hope to turn to face him and Elena looked at him warily."What is a Witch doing with a Vampire?"

"What is this? 2012, time of where the Vampires used the Witches to do their bidding and vice versa?"Elena retorted, crossing her arms and glared at Alaric darkly."I was born a Witch and was forcefully turned. Hope's my Family, got a problem with it? Then get lost."The Witchpire said viciously and Alaric put his hands up in surrender while Hope hid her surprise. She never thought that Elena would see her as Family and for a second, she wondered if maybe the reason behind why she said that was because of her rekindled relationship with Rebekah had become sisterly love.

"Sorry, I didn't know and-And whatever. I don't care about your apology."Elena cut Alaric off, inwardly wincing at the heartless act and cold shoulder she was giving him and judging by the pained and guilty look on his face, it clearly hurt him. 

"Look, we're just here to kill this Monster."Hope spoke up, changing the subject back to the Troll."Okay? Then we'll be on our way before this, gets any more complicated."Hope said, looking Alaric in the eyes.

"Um!?!"The trio turned their attention to who had spoken up and they found Maya standing there, looking at them as if they were crazy then glanced at the dead Troll."What is that?"Elena groaned, Alaric inhaled deeply, and Hope huffed.

"Could you?"Alaric asked, turning to Elena, only to find her gone."Where'd she go?"Alaric asked, looking around and so did Hope."Looks like I'll have to call MG."Alaric grumbled, not pleased. Hope wasn't pleased either. Elena had left her and was who knows where. Grumbling under her breath, she followed Alaric, who was guiding Maya, out of the basement and to the Principals office, where he had Hope guard the door to keep Maya inside while he called MG and told him to come over to the High School right away.


	8. The Troll's Not Dead

After MG came over to the High School and compelled Maya's memories away, and would have compelled Hope's memories too if she hadn't told him not to, he then returned to the Salvatore School, Hope wanted to go and find Elena, demand why she suddenly disappeared, but first, she and Alaric needed to take care of the dead Troll. However, before they could leave the Office, Elena suddenly appeared in front of them. Not as in she Vamp-Sped into the room but like she teleported into the room, shocking the Human and the Tribrid. What was even more shocking was that Elena wasn't wearng the clothes she had on before, she was wearing what she had first worn when she met Hope. 

"Elena!?!"Hope exclaimed and rushed over to Elena's side."What? How? Where were you!?!"

"The what would be teleportation. The where would be in New Orleans. And the how would be Freya and Davina."Elena answered, looking annoyed.

"Freya? Davina?"Alaric spoke up, raising an eyebrow."As in Freya Mikaelson and Davina Claire-Mikaelson?"Alaric asked, wondering how Elena knew them.

"The very same. They're friends of mine."Elena said cryptically and pursed her lips.

"What did they want?"Hope asked curious as to why and how her two Aunts, somehow managed, to teleport Elena all the way to New Orleans.

"Oh, I was running low on..."Elena trailed off and looked away from them for a moment."I needed herbs for Hope....that don't grow here in Mystic Falls."Elena gave them a nervous smile."You can only find these herbs in the Bayou."Elena shrugged helplessly.

"What's with the get-up?"Alaric asked, gesturing to Elena's clothes.

"I caught up in a fight with a few members of the Vampire Faction, they don't like me very much.... Then again, Vampires and I never get along."

"But you're a Vampire."Hope and Alaric said in unison, creeping Elena out.

"That I am, but I barely need the blood of a Human to survive."The Witchpire suddenly looked thoughtful."In fact, the only time I need to feed is once a year or if I'm badly wounded to the point where I have no blood in my body then I really need to feed."Elena said, shocking them.

"How is that possible? You're not even over a hundred years old! You're still only a Baby Vampire."Alaric exclaimed and ignored the dark glare Elena threw his way.

"I don't know."Elena stated calmly.

"You know, now that I know your cover story is a lie,"Alaric suddenly said, changing the subject when he realised that he wouldn't get answers out of Elena, and both girls hid their winces."I-I'm assuming Tom and Kathleen aren't real."Both girls gave him weak smiles."Okay. The School I used to work at, you'd both be welcome there."

"Oh, um..."Hope trailed off with a small scoff as she looked down."Yeah, that sounds amazing."Hope looked back up and gave Alaric a forced smile as Elena turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow at Hope as the Tribrid turned to look at her."But we're just passing through, right Elena?"Elena inwardly sighed but nodded her agreement and they started to walk away.

"Hey, look, I, uh,"Alaric spoke up again, stuttering, but getting Hope's and Elena's attention."I don't really have access to that School's resources anymore,"Hope and Elena turned back and walked over to Alaric, who had turned to face them."and I'm trying to give my Daughters"Elena went rigid at the word Daughters and she suddenly thought of her own Daughter."some space. But if these monster attacks are starting up again, I could use the backup."Hope and Elena shared a look."You know, I don't really have anyone else."

"I normally work better alone."Elena spoke up."I only brought Hope along because she needed some time away from Home."Elena lied."But besides that, I do all the work, so like I said, I work better alone."Alaric chuckled weakly as Elena walked out with Hope on her heels before following after them to the basement.

"There's, uh, something I want to ask."Alaric said as they walked down the stairs to the basement."You know, when we were fighting, how'd I know to throw that bolt to you?"Alaric asked, turning to look at Hope."It was like muscle memory."Hope didn't say anything which allowed Alaric to continue to speak his suspicions."We've fought together before, haven't we?"

"What?"Hope exclaimed while Elena's eyes narrowed on Alaric."That seems totally impossible."Hope stated, trying not to smile to give away her lie but that was impossible."Besides, I've been with Elena for a while now."Hope gestured to Elena and Alaric looked at the Witchpire before looking back at Hope.

"Yeah,"Alarci said, sounding like he didn't believe Hope."except I live in a world where a Creature named Malivore can erase people from your memory."Alaric stated and neither girl said anything."I'll take that as a yes... So, what's your role in this then?"Alaric asked, turning to Elena with a raised eyebrow and eyes filled with suspicion.

"I knew Hope's Father and Uncle, I also know her other Aunts and Uncles slash Adoptive Brother."Elena stated, crossing her arms.

"How's that possible? I just said that Malivore erases everyone's memory of the person who's been thrown into his pit."Alaric stated."So how come you remember her?"

"I'm special. That's all you need to know."Elena said cryptically and Alaric glared at her.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't change anything."Hope spoke up and the Human turned his attention back on her."Okay? It wouldn't bring your memories back. It would just be words."Hope shrugged, hiding her pain but Elena could see it as clear as day."Leaving will be easier if you don't know. Either of us."

"Well, then, don't leave. Don't either of you leave."Alaric retorted and Elena scoffed.

"You told me that the Monster Attacks had stopped, and then right when Elena and I show up, things start happening again."Hope retorted and Alaric quickly thought it over."I'm pretty sure Elena and I are the reason."Elena made a noise at the back of her throat and glared at Hope, wondering how she was involved in bringing the Monsters back."So we can't stay and put all of you in danger."With that said, Hope walked away from the two adults. Alaric turned to look at Elena, almost pleadingly.

"Hope's right. It's better if we leave."Elena said, not denying what Hope was saying was true or not and tried to ignore the look on Alaric's face before following Hope to where the Troll was.

"Look, we can figure this out. No one has to leave, Elena."Alaric said, reaching for Elena's arm but Elena's glare made him think twice about touching her.

"We're leaving means we're leaving."Elena stated firmly. If Hope wants to leave, Elena would take her where ever she wants to go, within reason of course.

"Um..."Hope's shocked and horrified voice caused them to look over in her direction and they froze behind her, looking at the spot where the Troll should be lying dead.

"Okay so not a Troll."Alaric said, stating the obvious and Elena rolled her eyes.

"If it's not a Troll, then what the hell is it?"Elena questioned them but no one had the answer."Let's go Monster Hunting, then."Elena said drily and stalked off with Hope and Alaric quickly following after her.


	9. I Think I Know What The Creature's After

"Okay, so if it's not a troll, then what else could it be?"Hope asked as she followed Elena and Alaric through town.

"I don't know."Alaric replied."But it's here. Somewhere."Alaric said warily and they came to a stop when Alaric stopped on the stairs."Question is, why?"

"I'm not sure."Elena and Hope said in unison.

"I mean, the pattern is that I wound it, and then it runs and hides from me."Hope stated, looking between Alaric and Elena."So it must be sticking to the shadows, waiting for it to get dark."

"So if it's hiding and waiting for it to be dark, maybe it's stronger during the night or it can see better during the night."Elena threw in her own opinion and they nodded in agreement."But why, what does it want?"Elena wondered out loud curiously and Hope wondered the same thing.

"Well, when the Monsters came last time,"Alaric spoke up again causing them to turn their attention back on him as he glanced around suspiciously."they were always after something."He looked back at Hope and Elena" See if we can figure out what it's looking for."

"I think I can help you."That made them all turn sharply and Elena froze as she stared into a pair of dark hazel eyes with specks of green.

"Mina."Hope and Elena breathed out. Elena blinked rapidly when she realised that Hope knew her Daughter's name and looked looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing her to wince.

"Mina? You know this girl?"Alaric asked, looking between Hope and Elena then at Mina.

"She's my Daughter."Elena stated coolly while looking between her Daughter and Hope with narrowed eyes.

Alaric's eyes widened and he quickly looked between the two, noticing the family resemblance."Daughter?"He mumbled to himself.

"Mom, don't be mad."Mina said calmly, eyeing her Mother.

"Don't be mad? I'm not mad, I'm calm, I'm perfectly calm."The trio winced at Elena's voice. She was not calm. She was furious.

"Elena, let's just listen to what she has to say."Hope spoke up and Elena glanced at her then at Mina before she nodded.

"There are two things that the Creatures are most likely after. Hope or Malivore's son."

"Landon."Hope whispered so softly that only Elena heard her.

"Wait, Malivore has a son!?!"Alaric exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Yes."All three girls said in unison.

"Who's Malivore's son? And why do they want him?"Alaric questioned them.

"It's not important who his son is at the moment and I said I think."Mina said, stressing her words to get it across their minds."It's either Hope or Malivore's son. It might not even be either of them."Mina said before her Astral-Projection Body started to flicker in and out of existance."Damnit. I have to go... Mom..."Mina trailed off, looking at her Mother.

"I know. I love you too and no matter what you think, I am so proud of you, Mina."Elena said, smiling slightly at her Daughter and she huffed a small laugh before she disappeared.

"What was that about?"Alaric asked.

"It doesn't matter."Elena said coolly."Let's go and kill that thing because I am so tired."Elena grumbled.


	10. The Creature Is Actually A Cyclops

When they found the Creature, day had turned to night. Where they had found the Creature, it was in the park, heading straight for Landon, who had his music blasting in his ears so loud that Elena could hear it without her supernatural hearing. It kind of reminded her of Teenager Jeremy.

Elena Vamp-Sped towards the creature, drawing her hand back into a fist and as soon as she got at arms length with the Creature, she punched it right in the stomach with her Vampire Strength, sending it skidding back, and in doing so, it turned it's attention on her.

"Well, at least it's not going after the boy anymore."Elena grumbled as it charged towards her.

"_**Icaeus!**_"Hope and Elena said in unison and watched as it went flying and landed on it's back.

Just as it got back on it's feet, Hope darted towards Elena, who held her hands together, as if she was cupping something, and Hope jumped on said hands, allowing the Witchpire to give her an extra boost as she jumped into the air, drawing her hand back into a fist like Elena did.

Only this time Hope landed a punch right across the Creature's face, causing said Creature's face to snap to the side, with a grunted and landed perfectly on her feet. Only, when Hope landed, the Creature was ok and smacked Hope across the face, sending her flying but Elena Vamp-Sped over to where Hope was going to hit the ground painfully and caught the auburn haired girl in her arms.

However, the Witchpire quickly put the Tribrid back on her feet, only to push her out of the way as the Creature went to grab one of them and ended up grabbing Elena, who went to do another Spell but was cut off by the Creature covering her mouth and neck. The Creature laughed at her and lifted his other hand, which held a sharp claw for a pinky finger, only for an arrow to pierce through the palm of his hand.

Crying out in pain, the Creature released Elena, who dropped to the ground with a gasp. Hope, who had skidded back from being pushed so harshly by the Witchpire, ran to her side, as the Creature pulled the arrow out, and helped her to her feet, moving them back a few feet while Alaric ran forward and used his crossbow as a weapon, hitting the Creature in the stomach repeatedly, causing the Creature to stumble back, before he hit it across the face.

Alaric struggled to get another arrow into the crossbow, which allowed the Creature enough time to recover and grabbed Alaric by the back of his shirt and threw him away like he was nothing but trash. Elena, who had been gagging from the fact that the stench of the Creature had not only entered her mouth and nose, but had also covered her in with it's hand, growled in annoyance and shared a look with Hope.

"Hey, ugly."Elena and Hope said in unison.

"**_Incendia!_**"Hope said.

"**_Ignis!_**"Elena said.

The Tribrid and the Witchpire said their Spells in unison. Hope had threw her hand out as if she was throwing dust or something at the Creature while Elena made a symbol in the air with her index finger. The trio watched as the Creature roared in fear and pain as a blinding light appeared before it's hair was caught on fire. As the Creature patted away the fire, which had completely destroyed it's hair, the trio's eyes widened when they saw that it only had one eye.

"New theory."Alaric spoke up, drawing the girls attention away from the Creature for a second."Cyclops."Alaric exclaimed and got to his feet.

"Yeah."The two girls said in unison.

Elena darted forward and grabbed the crossbow, throwing it to Hope and then darted forwards, keeping the Cyclops' attention on her as she landed a series of punches at it's stomach, causing it to stumble back. Realising that Elena was distracting the Cyclops, Hope readied the crossbow and aimed for the eye before she launched it. Elena backed away as the Cyclops' hands fell to it's side and the trio watched as it fell on it's back, dead. Alaric came to Hope's side, stumbling as he did, and looked at the Cyclops with wide eyes. 

"You really think it's a..."Alaric trailed off as the Cyclops became nothing more then smoke and sparkles of fire in the air.

"Yep."Elena and Hope said in unison, with Elena popping the 'p'.

"Great."Alaric stated before he remembered that Hope was holding his crossbow and took it from her."Let's get out of here and Elena, you have some serious explaining to do."Alaric said before he took off in the direction of the School.

"Now that sounded a lot more like my Step-Dad."Elena stated before she Vamp-Sped out of the park when she caught sight of Landon moving.


	11. He Deserves To Know Pt 1

Elena watched from the entrance as Landon stood up and turned around to find Hope standing around the specks of fire. Hope, who had turned to leave, also caught sight of him and froze as their gazes met. Elena smiled sadly when she saw the look of confusion and awe in Landon's eyes, as he took his earphones out, and the mixed emotions of pain, love, sadness, and adoration in Hope's eyes. 

Hope, realising what she was doing, quickly ran over to Elena and they went to find Alaric. As they walked, Elena wrapped an arm around Hope's shoulders, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. When they found, Alaric, he glanced between them, unsure of what to say.

"Nice work back there, girls."Alaric finally said and they shared a laugh."Surprising amount of overlap between Troll and Cyclops."

"Yeah. There really is."They said in unison.

"Oh, never let me near either one of them. I don't think my nose could take it. They smell extremely disgusting."Elena added and everyone chuckled.

"Look, I, uh..."Alaric trailed off, glancing between them."I know neither of you are gonna stay."Elena raised an eyebrow as Alaric suddenly held out his prized crossbow to Hope."Here. Take it."Hope held out her hands and Alaric placed the crossbow in said hands."Be safe out there and, uh, anything else you wanna tell me?"Alaric said, glancing at Elena.

"You mean, how am I a Vampire and a Witch at the same time?"Alaric nodded."Not really, no..."Elena trailed off at Alaric's intense gaze."Not right now at least."Elena reworded her sentence and he nodded in understanding and went to leave.

"You're good at this, you know."Hope stated, looking down at the crossbow as Alaric paused and looked between them.

"Monster Hunting?"Alaric asked as Hope looked up at him.

"Helping kids."Hope corrected him, causing Elena to smirk as Alaric chuckled nervously before he began walking away again."Shoul keep the beard."Alaric paused at that and looked back at Hope with a raised eyebrow.

"Why don't you go ahead to the car."Elena said, holding out her keys to Hope."I need to tell him who I am. He deserves to know."Elena mumbled lowly to Hope and she nodded before taking the keys from Elena and left."I have a lot to tell you, but not here."Elena said, turning her attention back on Alaric.

"I have some things to sort out back at my Office, we could talk there."Alaric said questionably.

"Great idea."Elena said and Vamp-Sped to Alaric's side.


	12. He Deserves To Know Pt 2

"So, you wanna tell me who you and Hope really are?"Alaric said as he sat at his desk and Elena sat opposite him.

"No. Just me."Elena said colly."Hope can tell you who she really is on her own terms."Elena stated, keeping her gaze firmly on Alaric's."My name is Elena, not Elena Marshall though, and I am not related to Hope, but I am looking after her and I can tell you that she has the right to call herself Hope Marshall because that was her Mother's Surname. That is the truth..."Elena trailed off, licking her lips as she wondered what Alaric's reaction will be."My birth name is Elena Miranda Gilbert, the Petrova Doppelagnger."Elena watched as Alaric's eyes cleared of the fog that had been clouding his memories. Elena watched as Alaric's eyes flickered from side to side, recalling all of his memories, and see many emotions pass over his face. Anger, confusion, sadness, awe, shock, and love.

"Elena..."Alaric breathed out, eyes wide as his eyes met Elena's and stood up to walk around the desk.

"Hi, Ric."Elena choked out as tears formed in her eyes while she also got up and Alaric pulled her into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."Alaric whispered as Elena hugged him back."I wish I was there to stop him when he did that Spell on you."

"It's not your fault."Elena said, pulling away from her Step-Father, but was still in his arms."It's not."Elena said firmly when she saw the look on Ric's face."I mean it. You couldn't do anything and I don't you blame you. I blame myself for allowing Vampires like Damon Salvatore into my life and I wish I could go and change everything, but if I did, I'd lose the one thing I value the most these days, my Daughter."

"You have a Daughter, with an Original at that."Alaric said, shaking his head while all the meanwhile, smiling at Elena.

"You..."Elena trailed off as she remembered the letters she had left for Alaric, Matt, Caroline, and Bonnie before she had Silas do the Spell."The letters."Elena stated.

"Did he know?"Alaric asked, suddenly concerned.

"Uh, no."Elena said, shaking her head and licked her suddenly dry lips."I went to see him when things had died and he had moved on, obviously."Elena shrugged."I mean, the Spell made it so that no one would remember me, not even an Original like Elijah would be able to remember."The Witchpire shrugged."And I would have moved on too if I had forgotten."Alaric stared at Elena sadly."I mean, sometimes, I wish didn't even know who Elijah Mikaelson was."

"Fair enough."Alaric said softly, even though he didn't understand."What's her name? Mina?"Alaric asked, testing the name on his tongue.

"Yeah, her name's Mina, short for Miranda. Miranda 'Mina' Astrid Gilbert."Elena explained.

"Perfect name."Alaric said gently before remembering something."So, you're on good terms with the Mikaelsons."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?"Elena asked, raising an eyebrow at her Step-Father.

"Not really. No. As long as they're not trying to kill you or get you killed."Alaric stated, his protectiveness for his Step-Daughter suddenly appeared.

"Seriously Ric?"They both grinned at one another and sat back down, only this time, the desk wasn't separating them.

"So, where have you been since you know...."Alaric trailed off, not wanting to say Damon's name and Elena chuckled.

"Where to start...."Elena wondered, biting her lip."After I found out what Damon did and I went to Silas to do the Spells and whatnots and left, I decided to go to Atlantic City. You know, a fresh start, away from the Supernatural. Got a nice Manor, had it made it safe for a pregnant woman and for a newborn baby after I carry said baby to full term."Elena moved some of her hair out of her face and Alaric chuckled, shaking his head."Uh.... I had a garden and when I could, I spent most of my time in the garden, I guess, I was just trying to make it feel like home. Like Mystic Falls, I guess.... You know that saying, you can take the girl out of the small town-_but you can't take the small town out of the girl_."They finished off together and smiled. Elena continued talking and Alaric listened to her with interest, and by the end of Elena's story, he was blown away.

"Damn, Elena. You've grown so much."Alaric said, looking at the brunette in awe.

"I know."Elena said, chuckling."And I have you to thank for that."Elena said, gently and Alaric shook his head."Ye, I do. I really do because without having you in my life, Ric, I don't think I would be the woman I became and am today."Alaric didn't know what to say, so they fell into a silence as they sat sat there, for a few minutes before someone knocked on the door. Turning around in their seats, they found Hope standing there."Hope?"Elena said questionably and stood up, going over to Hope's side."I thought you were going to wait at the car?"Elena asked as she came to stand in front of Hope.

"I was."Hope said softly and looked up at Elena."But I realised you were right."Hope sniftled softly as she looked at a very concerned Elena."He deserves to know the truth and I need him to know."

"Ok. You do that. It's your decision."Elena said softly and brought Hope into a quick hug before they turned to Alaric, who raised an eyebrow at them as Elena stood by the door while Hope came to stand in front of him.

"Um...."Hope trailed off, fidgetting slightly with her hands."My name's not Hope Marshall."Hope stated as Alaric looked up at her curiously."It's Hope Mikaelson."Alaric's eyes widened and he blinked rapidly."I'm Klaus' and Hayley's Daughter."Alaric got up as Elena came to stand behind Hope and Alaric looked at the Doppelganger and the older woman nodded, silently telling Alaric that this was the truth."And I know you don't remember this, but, um, you're the closest thing I have to a Father now."Hope stuttered as she teared up while looking at her Former Headmaster."And the entire world has forgotten that I exist, except for Elena,"Hope sobbed."and the boy I love has moved on, so I have absolutely no idea what to do next. What we have to next."Hope said, glancing up at Elena, who placed a hand on Hope's back, rubbing said back soothingly.

Alaric looked at Elena then back at Hope."It's okay."Alaric finally said, looking at Hope firmly."We'll figure it out together."Alaric promised her and she looked at him for a second before hugging him and he hugged her back reassuringly while Elena smiled at him, glad that he didn't react badly to a Mikaelson hugging him.


	13. A Heart To Heart

"So, when Freya and Davina teleported you to New Orleans, what really happened?"Hope asked as Elena finished making Hope's bed, which used to be Klaus' old bed of Mystic Fall's Mikaelson Manor.

Elena and Hope had decided to stay at Mikaelson Manor, seeing as they couldn't stay with Alaric because he lived in a small apartment with only one bedroom. Seemed as though he, Lizzie, and Josie used to all live at the Boarding School. Plus, Elena hadn't lived Mystic Falls for nearly eighteen years, she hadn't even come back to see how much the town had changed while she was gone.

Elena turned to look at Hope."Freya and Davina don't know. Neither does Marcel or Keelin."

"They don't remember me. I thought as much."Hope stated and Elena sighed."Why didn't Rebekah or Kol tell them?"

"Because we're looking for a way to reverse the effects of Malivore erasing everyone's memories of the Supernatural Creatures or Humans that have been thrown into his pit."Elena answered her honestly."We don't want to overwhelm them by telling them about you when they have no memories of you and if or when they do get their memories back, they can be angry with you without having to come here without their memories of you and be angry with you while feeling that it's not really their place to be angry or upset...."Elena trailed off.

"Ok, well, thanks."Hope said, not really sure how to feel about that."And also, thanks for making my bed. I better get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, Human School. Fun."Elena chuckled at Hope's sarcasm and went to leave the room while Hope went over to the bed."Uh, Elena?"Hope called out as she turned around to look at Elena, who raised an eyebrow at her."Don't be too hard on Mina."Hope stated more then asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed and Elena turned to fully look at her."She's just trying to help and she loves you and misses you. She needs her Mom and I know I have no right to say this but, I'm speaking from exerience. She needs all of you, not some half version of you, because the half version of people sucks, like really bad."Tears formed in Hope's eyes as she thought of her Father."They're nothing but either a-a shadow of their former selves or-or, um, they become their old selves, the darker parts of themselves that tried to hide after finding out that they had something, someone, waiting and waiting for them back home."Hope stuttered.

"You don't know how much hurt her that day, Hope."Elena finally said after a long pregnant pause."She was so afraid of me and I couldn't bare it. I had lashed out, badly. I destroyed nearly of the House."

"But you're fine now."Hope stated."I've seen it, Elena. A lot during the small amount of time that I've been with you."Tears formed in Elena's eyes as she looked at the young Tribrid."I don't know what caused you have a mental breakdown but you're pass that, Elena. You need to forgive yourself and get back on proper speaking terms with Mina."

"I can't."Elena shook her head."If I go near her, all I see when I look into her gorgeous eyes is her Father. You have no idea how much I see her Father in her."

"Is that why had the mental breakdown?"Hope asked questionably."Because of her Father? What happened to him? I mean, I thought.... You said that Damon Salvatore had a Witch place a Spell on you, and whoever you were sleeping with. So I thought that the guy was a one-nightstand."If Elena had been drinking, she would have spat it out within seconds.

"No, no,"Elena shook her head."I knew who Mina's Father was. I just never gave you his name and she doesn't know who her Father and I rather she didn't know until I think it's time for her to know and that time will come soon."Elena said, an unreadable look in her eyes.

"Who was he?"Hope asked, noticing the look in Elena's eyes. There was adoration and unconditional love in her eyes."He must have been someone special for you get that look on your face."The Witchpire leaned against the wall, smiling softly.

"Her Father was a great Vampire. Stunning and handsome, unsurprisingly."Hope giggled softly and shook her head."But he had leave. He was a Family Man, always putting his idiotic and crazy Siblings before himself... "Hope pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side."I didn't know it at the time but when Vampires share blood and it has a deep meaning behind it, which is normally when they have sex,"Hope blushed and it was Elena's turn to chuckle, seeing the blush."they create a Bond. A Bond that can only broken by true death, not the spine or neck snapping type of death. The one were they get their hearts torn out, a stake in the heart, or the classic one, your head gets slapped off. I saw your Uncle Elijah do that one."Elena explained and Hope grimaced."Anyway, he went to go stop his crazy Siblings from creating to much damage and left me with nothing but lovely, sweet, sweet empty promises."Hope's eyes darkened in sadness and anger for the pained look on Elena's face."I knew it would happen, Hope, but I just wished and believed that maybe he'd come back to me, be there and support me, and keep me safe from people like the Salvatore Brothers."

"You deserved better."Hope finally said."You alway have, Elena."Hope choked out."And when you do, something or someone always ruined it for you. It's not fair."Hope said strongly."Why is it always you? You love and lose everything."Hope got off the bed and walked over to Elena."You lost both your Adoptive and Biological Parents, my Father killed you and your Aunt Jenna, my Grandmother turned Dr. Saltzman into a crazy Original, Rebekah killed you and in doing so, she killed Dr. Saltzman, Kol tried to kill your Brother. And don't get me started on the Salvatore Brothers and Katherine Pierce."Hope growled out, eyes flashing yellow for a second."Everyone has hurt you and in doing so, they've been tearing you down, breaking you slowly and painfully. And yet, here you, your mind fully intact. If it was me, I would have gone insane years ago..."Hope trailed off as she took Elena's hands in hers. Elena looked down at their connected hands before slowly looking up at Hope."But you didn't and do you know why?"Hope asked, raising an eyebrow."It's because you have something so precious and wonderful, and that is your Daughter, Elena. She needs you and she has forgiven you. She's waiting for the day you forgive yourself for hurting her, for you to go to New York and you look at her, talk her, listen to her, and you be her Mother, not some stranger."

Elena couldn't take it anymore. Something inside of her snapped and he suddenly dropped to her knees, However, Hope caughter her and held her up as she broke down into a fit a tears. Hope led her over to the bed and they sat down with Elena's head buried in Hope's hair.

"I'm so terrible."Elena said brokenly."I thought by staying away, I was protecting her."

"No, you're not. You're not terrible."Hope said, shaking her head."You're like everyone else at times, you were born Human and parts of you Human life stays with you, and when it remains, you tend to act like a Human. At times, you're only Human."Hope said as she forced Elena to lie down on the bed and laid down beside her."You can call Mina tomorrow and talk to her while I go to School and help Dr. Saltzman try and deal with the Malivore problem. But right now, you need to rest and clear your head."Hope said, looking Elena straight in the eyes without missing a beat as she spoke.

"Fair enough."Elena said and went to get up, only for Hope to grab her hand.

"Stay."Hope said."Just for tonight, please. I don't want you to be alone."Elena stared at her for a few seconds before nodding and they got under the covers, before Hope rested her head against Elena's chest and breathed in her scent."Goodnight, Elena."Hope mumbled softly as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Hope."Elena mumbled back as she wrapped her arms around Hope in a protective embrace.


	14. On The Phone With Rebekah

"Thanks for dropping me off early, Elena."Hope said as Elena pulled into the car park.

"You don't need to thank me..."Elena trailed off, turning in her seat to look at Hope."Do you want me to say anything to Rebekah for you?"Elena asked.

"I thought you were going to talk to Mina, not Rebekah."Hope stated, looking back at Elena and gave her a look.

Elena licked her lips."Well, I thought about it and decided that talking to her on the phone isn't how I want to talk to her. I want to talk to her in person."Hope smiled softly."I'm going to talk to Rebekah about getting her to bring Mina here. Not just because of me, but I think you need a friend, someone other then me to help you deal with Monsters because I'm going to be around."

"What do you mean around?"Hope asked, pursing her lips.

"I need more ingredients to bring them back. Along with a lot of Magic. Luckily, I know a spot where a Witch died."Elena was quick to explain when it looked like Hope was going to say something, most likely to help her.

"Ok. Fine."Hope said before reaching over and hugged Elena."I'm really grateful that you're trying to bring them back. Just be careful?"

"I will."Elena said, hugging Hope back before she pulled away and rolled her eyes."Now get out. I gotta make a susprise call."

"See you later."Hope said, getting out of the car.

"Bye. Have fun and act normal."Elena quickly added before Hope closed the door and walked off while she pulled the car out of the parking lot."Call Rebekah Mikaelson."Elena stated.

"**_Calling Rebekah Mikaelson._**"The phone started ringing and Elena glanced at the radio when it answered.

"_I was just about to call you._"Rebekah said as Elena opened her mouth to say something."_I had no idea that Mina knew that Spell and I was wondering what I should do? Ground her or not?_"The blonde asked nervously.

"Not."Elena said, chuckling.

"_Ok, I'll ground...._"Rebekah trailed off as she realised what Elena just said."_What? You don't want her to be grounded?_"Rebekah exclaimed, susprised by this. She had expected Elena to be furious with Mina and have her grounded for twenty years or so.

"Nope. I had a chat with Hope last night and she made realise that I have to hiding from Mina."Elena stated calmly and Rebekah's eyes widened."I want you get a ticket for Mina to come to Mystic Falls as fast as you can. I need to talk with her, Bekah."Elena said gently."And I think Hope needs a friend."

"_Well it's about bloody time!_"Rebekah exclaimed happy."_And of course it had to be Hope who would make you see reason._"Rebekah said happily and smiled as she glanced in the living room where Mina was reading one of her text books."_I'll get her a first class ticket to Mystic Falls._"Mina looked up at the blonde, her hazel green eyes were wide as Rebekah's smile grew."_I'm glad you finally want to see her. She misses you, a lot._"

"I know and I have a lot to make up for in the last two years."Elena said gently."Tell her I said hi and that I love her. Also, tell Marcel that I said hello."

"_They heard you and she loves you too, Elena._"Rebekah said, chuckling."_Bye._"

"Bye."Elena said before ending the call.


	15. Hope Meets Mina In Person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that's been so long for this update, but writer's block is such a pain.

"Hope!"The two girls, Hope and Maya, let go of each other and saw Elena walking towards them. 

"Elena."Both girls said in unison as Elena came to a stop in front of them.

"Are you alright?"Elena said, more towards Hope and was being way to obvious when she was looking Hope over for injuries."I got a phone call from the School, saying that a boy was in the Hospital and there was a fight at the Salvatore School?"Elena said questionably as she looked between them worriedly.

"My Brother is the one that's in the Hospital and Hope wasn't at the fight."Maya spoke up softly and Elena looked relieved but also concerned.

"Well, I hope he get's better, Maya."The girl nodded, although something in her eyes told Elena that there was more it then Maya's Brother getting better."Hope, we have to go."

"Thank you, both of you."Maya said softly."Night, Hope."

"Night, Maya."Hope replied before following Elena to her car with Maya watching them leave."So....?"Hope trailed off questionably but before Elena could say anything, a familiar girl got out of Elena's car and tackled Hope into a hug."Mina!"Hope exclaimed in surprise, hugging the girl back.

"Hi."Mina said, pulling away form Hope slightly, but was still holding the auburn haired girl in her arms."Thank you, thank you so much, Hope."Mina said, smiling widely at Hope, who smiled back at her.

"You're here."Hope said, still surprised."You two talked, right?"

"We did. We're fine. I have my Mom back and it's all thanks to you."Hope's smile widened as she looked at the hazel eyed girl."I will forever be in your debt for this, Hope Mikaelson."

"So everything's fine? I mean, what happened?"Hope quickly changed her question and looked between the brunette's.

"I'll explain everything on the ride back to the mansion."Elena said, heading for the driver's seat."Let's go."She added, rolling her eyes and both girls got in the backseats.

* * *

_Elena was waiting nervously at the airport for Mina to arrive when she heard;"Mom."Elena whirled around sharply to find Mina standing there, looking at her with wide hazel eyes."Mom."Mina said louder and darted over to the older Witchpire and hugged her around the waist, burying her face into Elena's chest. Elena slowly hugged the younger brunette back._

_"I'm so sorry, Mina, so, so sorry."Elena mumbled, as she buried her face into her Daughter's hair."Come on, let's talk somewhere more private."Elena said, letting go of Mina, but kept one hand on the small of her Daughter's back and Mina doing the same, they headed out to Elena's car, got in their designated seats and Elena started driving._

_"You know I forgive you right?"Mina said softly and had broken the, one sided tense, silence that had settled between them and Elena glanced at her before looking back at the road."I don't blame you for what happened two years ago, Mom."Elena glanced back Mina, but she wasn't look Mina in the eyes, she was looking at Mina's left shoulder and grimaced before looking back at the road again."I blame my Father."Elena noticeably flinched at the mention of Mina's Father, and even if she didn't know his name, old wounds opened up.."He created a Bond with you and then years later, he dies. His death shattered your mind, causing your Magic to react to your emotions and the backlash of it was terrible and terrifying."Mina noticeably shivered, remembering the day her Mother had the breakdown._

_"I know you forgive me, Miranda, but you need to know that I couldn't forgive myself."Elena said, blinking away the tears that had been forming in her eyes as Mina looked at her."I had promised myself the moment you were born that I would never allow anyone or anything to ever harm you, including myself, and I broke it."Elena inhaled shakily."I needed some time, a few days to myself to clear my head, to get everything together....."Elena trailed off for a moment before continuing."But that time turned into months and the months just turned into two years and I started to believe that I was protecting you by staying away, that it was best for not only you, but for me to stay away from you."Elena said and grimaced, sighing softly as she looked at Mina."I regretted doing that to you, and I'm grateful that Hope made me realise the error of my ways, because by keeping you away from me, I thought I was protecting you. I was wrong. I was hurting you and I am so sorry for ever making you feel like I didn't want to see you, because I did, but I was afraid and that made me a coward."_

_"Mom-No, I was a coward, I'm not gonna say I wasn't, because I was and I admit it."Elena cut Mina off and she stared at her Mother sadly._

_"I was a coward."Elena said strongly."I was a coward because when I looked at you, when I looked into your eyes, your beautiful hazel eyes with those little flecks of green, I saw your Father's eyes and it hurt. But now, when I look those eyes, I don't see him, I see you, and only you."Tears gathered in Mina's eyes."And I love you so much, not even your Father could replace you if he ever came back to life. From now on, I'm gonna do better, I'm gonna be better for you."_

_"You already are."Mina said, smiling widely at her Mother."I'm glad someone was able to finally get through to you, Momma."_

_"I love you, Baby-Girl."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

Hope was smiling widely by the end of Elena's explanation."Then what happened?"

"Then we had some quality Mother Daughter Time and it was amazing."Mina answered, beaming at Hope before looking at her Mother, who was smiling at them through the rear-view mirror."So, when are you going to be able to bring Hope's parents and Uncle back?"

"Soon. I just need the Full Moon."Mina and Hope grinned at each other.

"I can't wait to meet them."Mina said excitedly."Rebekah and Marcel have told me so much about them."

"Your Mom didn't talk about them?"Hope asked Mina in a soft voice but Elena still heard her.

"Not so many good memories with your Father, Hope."Elena spoke up before Mina could say anything.

"Right, I forgot."Hope said, embarrassed.

"It's ok."Elena said dismissively and chuckled.

"Surely you have some good memories of Elijah though, right?"Hope suddenly asked, smirking, and Elena groaned while Mina laughed.

"A few."The older brunette said softly, knowing that one way or another, Hope would get the answer out of her, so she just gave it to her sooner rather then later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you all liked this chapter. Don't worry, there will be more to come, but it will take some time, but they will be slow updates. Oh, and I have a question. Who should Mina should be paired up with? Have any requests? Please, post them.


End file.
